


Not Broken, Just Bent

by hellsangelgreetsyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Prostitute Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsangelgreetsyou/pseuds/hellsangelgreetsyou
Summary: Dean is an alpha with abandonment issues who stumbles upon Castiel, an omega, in a bar. They date for an year and decide to get mated. After just a few weeks of getting mated, Dean receives a phone call and leaves a very newly mated Cas alone. After 3 years he meets his mate only to find out that he is in a relationship with someone else and that he also has a pup, Dean's. Will Cas forgive Dean and take him back? Does Cas even want to take him back? NOTE: First half of the fic is heavily inspired from Deadpool!!My first fic ever! PLEASE DONT HATE. There will be more chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

Not Broken, Just Bent

Chapter 1 

“Whiskey, neat.”  
Dean motions to the new bartender, Ellen must’ve taken someone else under her wing, who had a very 90’s style mullet that was freakishly cool looking and a t-shirt on that said ‘All business up front, party in the back!!’. Beta. His Alpha sense oh so helpfully supplies. It’s not that he hates being an alpha; it gets a lot of work done and gets him laid. A lot. It’s just that he gets ambushed by a lot of smells all the time.

The Roadhouse is a great place for people like him. People who have nowhere to go and no one to go to. Nope. Don’t open that door Winchester. He remembers stumbling in here over a year ago when Sammy ditched him for Stanford. Sam. Not Sammy. Cause Sammy is a chubby 12 year old and apparently Sam is a person who’s ‘sick and tired of your shit Dean.’ Damn it. He had to go ahead and ruin his already spoilt mood. Way to go Winchester!

“Dean Winchester! Finally decided to show your ugly face here again?”, Dean would recognize that chirpy voice anywhere. Jo is too energetic for a beta and he would’ve definitely tapped that if she didn’t remind him of a sister he never had. And also cause Ellen would cut his knot off before he even tried.

“Well obviously, couldn’t let you win the ‘who’s more ugly’ contest, could I?”, he winked at her while dodging the punch she threw on his shoulder.

“Oh ha ha. You think you’re so funny, do ya?”, she asked and he just shrugged in return. “YO ASH!” she screamed at the mullet guy, ”Serve his ugly mug the last, would ya?” she winked at him as she turned to go hustle some pool off some poor kids who looked like they just started college. 

“Don’t listen to her, Dean. What can I get for you?” comes Ellen’s voice that somehow always soothes him. Well, she has done a lot for him so it shouldn’t be that big of surprise.

“I don’t know Ellen. Don’t think you’re the right person for the job.”

“Try me.”

“Not to disrespect ‘ya or anything but I’d really like a blowjob.”

“I could help with that” comes a gravelly voice from his right, and whoa when did someone slide in next to him. Omega. He’s just about to ask the guy to piss off and that’s when he properly sees him. Damn. He’s gorgeous. He’s so fucking gorgeous with his chapped lips, sex hair, stubbled chin and his eyes. God his eyes are the bluest blue to ever blue and since when did Dean start reciting poetry about strangers? 

“Damn.”

“Nice to meet you ‘damn’”, did he seriously do the air quotes and did he seriously look adorable doing so? “Castiel” he said extending his hand.

“Its Dean and what’s a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?” 

“I’d hit that”. Some asshole actually has the audacity to come and slap his ass. WHAT. THE. FUCK? And before Dean can stop it, there’s an honest to god growl erupting from his throat as he grabs the asshole’s arm and says “You better apologize ’ya dick”. Seriously? WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK?

“Down boy.” Castiel throws a wink at him and goes ahead and grabs the guy’s balls and shit that has to be painful. “What are the magic words?”

“I’m sorry” is his reply in a tiny voice and Cas just has to go ahead and grip ‘em more tight and 

“Geez, Hakuna his Tatas, he’s sorry okay!” Dean gestures the guy to scramble off. He fits his palm in the small of Cas’s back.

“Hands off the merchandize” is what he gets in reply.

“Merchandize? You warm fuzzys for money.”

“Yep.”

“I get it that you’re an Omega and all but we’re in the 21st Century. Omegas aren’t treated that bad and all.”

“Say that to my family.”

“Ooo. Rough childhood?” and what is wrong with you Winchester? You know better than to ask that. 

“Rougher than yours. Daddy left before I was born.”

“Mom died in a fire when i was 4.”

“Mom died giving birth to me.”

“I let Dad beat me up so that he wouldn’t do it to my kid brother.”

“Was molested by uncles. They took turns.”

“Dad left me. Kid brother left me. Got into a bar fight with a couple of douchebags and they kidnapped me and made me slow dance with a guy in an alien suit cause they were fucking high”.

Cas laughed at that and it was such a beautiful laugh that Dean wanted to hear it again.

“Okay so um what can i get for, uh” he emptied his wallet and “137 $ and a Burger King gift card?”

Cas looks like he’s considering it before he replies with “Maybe 55 minutes of whatever the fuck you want.”

“Well, it’s time to put some balls in some holes.” Dean shoots a wink at Cas who’s following him out while shaking his head with silent laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First few chapters are gonna be small because i'm new to writing so bear with me! Thank you! :) Next chapter will take a while because I have my exams going on but will post soon! :)

Chapter 2

“I get it.”

Castiel turns and wind his hands around Dean’s neck. “You love skeeball. Apparently more than you love having sex.”

To say Castiel isn’t used to this is an understatement. He is an Omega in a world that is run by Alphas who would rather use their knots to think instead of their brains. It’s not exactly surprising that he was taken aback when Dean chose to do this instead of fucking him raw from behind. He knows that people think these are the modern times and that Omegas have equal rights and all that crap but put an Omega in a room full of Alphas, well, the picture wouldn’t be pretty.

Dean isn’t like other alphas. Who is he kidding? He’s known the man for not more than the 25 minutes it took them to get to the arcade. But that’s the thing isn’t it? He’s barely known Dean for a half hour but he wants to trust him. Trust is a big thing for Castiel. 

The gaming arcade is crowded, yes, but the other smells aren’t as overpowering as they were in the bar and he can finally smell Dean’s scent. He smells of leather and motor oil, musky with a hint of honey underneath. He smells amazing. Now Castiel has met a lot of Alphas with a lot of smells that range from the fresh earthy smell of rain to that of Gabriel’s sock that he crammed underneath the sink to stop it from leaking.  
Dean’s scent is absolutely mesmerising. His wolf is howling and drooling at catching the scent of a potential mate. He’s suddenly brought back to reality when he hears Dean saying,

“Ooh, tough call. I just want to treat you like a gentleman. Ya know. Get to know the real you and all. Find out what’s hiding under all those...” he trails of, looking Castiel up and down and smirking. 

“And 'balls in holes' is the way to do it?” Castiel raises one eyebrow at him, amused.

“That’s right. Prepare to lose tragically.”

“All right. Bring it, tough guy.” Castiel throws a wink over his shoulder at Dean just as he manages to score 5000 points with just one ball. “It’s on.”

Walking to the Arcade’s counter, with 1,500 tickets, and watching Dean’s eyes go bright when he spots a giant slinky is when Castiel realises he’s totally gone on Dean. 

“One giant slinky”, Dean motions to the employee, practically bouncing with happiness like a puppy. A cute puppy, and looks at Castiel, patiently.

“And I will have the....pencil eraser!” Castiel says. “The one shaped like a bee!” he adds beaming at the employee. When he casts a glance at Dean, he thinks he sees something akin to fondness in his eyes. He brushes the thought off for later. 

“Okay, you’re now the proud owner of a slinky,” the employee hands Dean the slinky, not looking up from the computer. “And you,” a pause “can erase stuff... written in pencil.” He adds with a little doubt. 

Dean walks away with the slinky in one hand, happiness radiating off him, and puts out his other arm so that Castiel can loop his arm through it. “So what now?”

“Well, I hate to break it you, but you have only three minutes left. So if you want to... get a... quickie..” he trails off. 

Dean chuckles, “Well I hate to break it to you, but I don’t give out on the first date.”

Castiel stops in his tracks. It’s all too good to be true. “Is that what it was? A date?”

Dean chokes out a cough, seeming very nervous all of a sudden, very unlike the Alpha he was at the bar. “Yeah” he says a little uncertainly. “Yeah. If you want it to be. And we can have a second one, say Friday night? I could pick you up? Take you to a nice restaurant and all that jazz.” He looks a little unsure of himself now. 

Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s cheek to assure him and says “I would like that, Dean”, with a shy smile.

“Really? That’s good. It’s good.” The bastard has no right to look so cute while flustered. 

Castiel takes Dean’s hand and a pen from his pocket and writes his number on Dean’s hand. “Text me. Or call me. Whatever is easier. I’ll give you my address.” He gives Dean a kiss on the cheek and walks away. He looks over his shoulder just in time to see the blush rising from Dean’s neck to his cheeks. He smirks. He’s looking forward to Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He doesn’t get it. He’s Dean Winchester. He has a reputation of being the love em’ and leave em’ kind of guy. Not being parked in front of some Omega’s apartment on a Friday night, sweating bullets. But that’s it, ain’t it? It’s not some Omega. It’s someone who smells like apples, cinnamon and pine trees with a hint of vanilla and that in itself had Dean’s wolf drooling the whole time in the arcade. 

He doesn’t know what made him ask Cas out because he doesn’t do THIS. He doesn’t reserve tables 2 days before the day of the date and at a fancy restaurant on top of that. He’s not someone who gets nervous or flustered around someone. He wants Cas to have all the happiness in the world and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to deny even if Cas asks him the moon. He doesn’t even care how cliché that sounds. Pfft. 

He walked out of The Roadhouse with Cas by his side with all intention of spending the night with him and leaving the next day. He didn’t have any intention of going to the arcade and having a nice time. Who is he kidding? He had a great time. It’s just that the whole time he was around Cas, the only thing going on and on his mind was PROTECTLOVEMATE. Not FUCKMATEBREED. Which is weird. He’s never had the want to protect anyone other than Sam. He’s cared for the kid his whole life. 

So yeah, come Friday night has Dean parked in front of Cas’s apartment, fidgeting nervously in the driver seat. He’s just sent Cas a text asking him to come down. A few minutes later the gate opens and not for the first time he thinks that Cas is the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen. He’ll ever see. Period.

He looks so fucking hot in Khaki pants with a blue button down that bring out his fucking ocean blue eyes with the sleeves rolled upto his arms and a black tie. Dean’s wearing his dark blue jeans and a green Henley with his custom leather jacket which also happens to be a hand me down from his deadbeat dad. God, why is it so hard to go one day without thinking about his daddy issues. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Cas opens the passenger seat door and gets in.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas. You look good.”

“As do you, Dean.” And he’s staring at Dean with his fucking eyes that look like he’s looking deep inside his soul and Dean for the love of God can’t seem to look away. They keep staring at each other for what feels like hours when Cas breaks first, drags his palm on baby’s dashboard and says “Nice car. It’s a Chevy right?”.

“1967 Chevy Impala” he replies with an easy grin. He’s pretty sure Cas just gained so many bonus points for saying that. 

“You’re fond of cars?” 

“I am. But mostly the classics. I restore em’ at the Singer’s Auto Salvage.” Dean’s always loved cars. He’s been helping Bobby with cars since he could hold a wrench. He remembers when Dad used to drop him and Sammy at Bobby’s house so that he could find and do odd jobs in faraway towns. Dean’s not stupid. He could make out by the fights that broke out between John and Bobby that that was just code for dad to go and drown himself in alcohol. 

“Singer’s? You mean Bobby Singer?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“I’ve seen him at the Roadhouse with Ellen and Jo. He seems like a good person.”

“He is. I’ve known him since I was 5. He’s the one who introduced me to Ellen and Jo. They’re good people.”

Cas’s smile has got to be the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. The way his eyes light up and how the crinkles form. Damn. They fall into silence after that and Dean likes how its not uncomfortable. Like its natural. The radio is on and Dean’s singing along to Deff Leppard while Cas is smiling and looking out the window. It’s nice. He could get used to this. 

“We’re here.” He announces as he pulls up in the parking lot of ‘El Ladrillo’ and what kind of shitty name is that? He bets the portions of the food are gonna be more shitty but Cas appears like someone who hasn’t been treated the way he deserves so if this date has Dean emptying his wallet, he’s completely okay with it. He’s happy that no one from the valet department came to him but he’s pretty sure that was because he was glaring daggers at anyone who even looked like they were gonna approach him. Losers. 

After parking his car, he leads Cas into the restaurant with his palm fit perfectly in the small of Cas’s back. A small voice in his head tells him that it was made just for him. He tells that voice to shut the fuck up. Dean’s not really sure why he chose this place. It’s a typical fancy ass restaurant and he’s feeling really underdressed. It’s a place which caters to the usual arrogant rich sons of bitches and their trophy wives not someone who fixes cars for a living. It’s for Cas, he reminds himself. 

They sit down and a waiter comes up and hands them their menus. The guy is looking down at him with so much of judgement that Dean has to hold himself back so as to not punch him right now. So he just busies himself with looking at the menu which turns out to be a very bad idea. See, there’s a reason Dean does not do this. He’s been raised on the road. Had food in crappy diners and bars and he’s comfortable there. Give him a burger, some beer and pie and you’ve won his heart. Not dinners in restaurants with dime sized meals and staff that are just asking to be punched in the face. He has no idea what to order and uncomfortable would be a real understatement right now. 

“Dean.”

“Yeah” and if his voice was a pitch higher, well sue him.

“So is this what a date with Dean Winchester looks like.”

Dean can literally feel the heat rising to his cheeks so he looks down and rubs the back of his neck. He motions for the waiter to come back later and all he gets is a sneer in return as he walks off. That little shit. 

“No. Not really. It consists of diner food with crappy burgers and more crappy beer but awesome pie. But you deserve better.”

“I believe you talked about getting to know the real me and all that shebang. I guess I should get to know the real Dean Winchester too. Don’t you think? You’re uncomfortable. I can see that. And too be honest, I am a little too. I’m not used to his and I don’t want to get used to it. So what do you say? We get out of here?” 

“You’re really awesome. You know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” Cas answers with a quirk of his lips.

Cas stands up and leads Dean out with his hand in his. Just as they reach Dean’s car, Dean stops Cas by holding his wrist. 

“Cas. I don’t... I haven’t... I didn’t plan anything else.” He says looking towards the ground. 

“ Dean.” He looks up and once again he’s overwhelmed by how blue Cas’s eyes are. And his scent. God. This close it’s fucking amazing. Its home. “Do you trust me?”

Does he? Does he trust this gorgeous omega? He knows his wolf does. His wolf wants to build up a nest and care and love and protect their omega. But does Dean? Cause when your whole life is spent on the road with an abusive father and when you’re left alone with your kid brother in shady motel rooms, you get trust issues. A buttload of them.

“Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient!! Updates may be slow but I will not abandon! Love you guys!

Chapter 4

The moment they entered the parking lot of the restaurant, Castiel knew something was wrong. He could see Dean fidgeting around in the driver’s seat and even his scent conveyed that he was uncomfortable. 

You see, Castiel knows he’s good at reading people, he prides himself for it. Sure being an Omega with nice scent abilities helps him a lot while looking for clients, but his ability to read people helps him differentiate between people who are genuinely polite and who couldn’t give two fucks about him and are just keeping up the facade to get laid. 

He really hadn’t paid much attention to where they were heading, choosing to look outside the window and watch trees and buildings pass by while listening to Dean sing along to his classic rock and sharing shy glances and smiles with him. But now looking at the name of the restaurant and the environment around it, he gets why Dean is nervous and uncomfortable. 

Castiel has never seen even the inside of a high class restaurant like this and judging by Dean’s reaction, neither has he, and Castiel is not judging, not at all cause he knows that just like him Dean has had a rough childhood. And the fact that Dean would go out of his comfort zone for him, well that just fills up his chest with something akin to warmth he hasn’t felt for a long time.

But Castiel doesn’t want Dean to feel so out of place just because of him and when he notices that Dean is a second away from punching the arrogant waiter, well that was all it took for Castiel to call him out on it and drag him outside to the comfort zone that is his car.

He has just asked Dean if he trusts Castiel, and he can feel those beautiful green eyes looking deep inside his, searching for something. What he’s searching for is something Castiel can’t get a hold on but when Dean says “yes” with a brilliant smile, he knows that Dean found what he was looking for. 

“Hand me your keys.”

“What?”

“The keys Dean. Your car keys.”

“What? No! Why?” 

“What do you mean why? I’m not going to run away with your car Dean. I thought you said you trusted me?”

“Well yeah... but... It’s not the same!” Dean splutters. Castiel arches one eyebrow and asks, “How?”

“I don’t know! It just is!” When Castiel starts glaring at him, that’s when Dean hands him the keys and Castiel can’t help but smirk in triumph. “Just be careful. Don’t   
hurt her.”

Castiel keeps his palm on his heart, looks into Dean’s eyes and says with mock seriousness,“ I swear Dean, I will take care of her and protect her with my utmost sincerity.”

“Don’t be such a smartass.”

“Well I am smart and I do have a nice ass, so...” Castiel replies with a wink and gets into the driver’s seat and its Dean’s turn to glare daggers at him. 

“Anyway, where are we going?” asks Dean after getting in the car.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“Oh come on, Cas!”   
\-----------  
Ten minutes into the drive Dean’s unsure if handing the keys to Cas was good idea or not. Okay, maybe he’s being a little too overprotective of baby but give him a break! He practically grew up in the car, its Home! 

“Hey, go easy with her!” Dean chastises Cas when he sees him hit the gas a little too hard. His face is probably screwed up with not much needed concern because fine, the guy didn’t go too hard on the gas and is right now glaring daggers at him. Dean wonders if he’s crazy to find that adorable.

He looks straight ahead, dropping his gaze from Cas when he feels Cas slowing down. Turner’s Tavern, that’s where Cas has brought him. He’s been here once or twice with Bobby because the owner, Rufus Turner, is Bobby’s long time friend, so he knows that it’s exactly his type of place with amazing food. He thinks he   
might be falling a bit more for the omega. 

He follows Cas inside, who takes them to a booth in the corner, secluded from the crowd. He’d noticed Cas giving polite smiles and waves to the waitresses and the bartenders while coming in.

“You a regular around here?”

“Yup” says Cas with a pop sound “Can’t have clients from just one place.” 

Before Dean could reply, a blonde waitress comes and hands him a menu. Dean smiles and thanks the waitress who smiles in return and turns to Cas.

“How are you Cassie? The usual for you?” she asks Cas with a fond smile. 

“I’m fine Rachel. Just on a date with tall, dark and handsome over here.” He winks at Dean who blushes and splutters on his water. “And yes, the usual would be fine.” He finishes with one of his own fond smile.

Rachel chuckles at his description of Dean and turns to ask his order. "I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries and a beer.” He flashes her a grin and adds “Oh and hold the onions please.”

“Sure thing. Coming' right up.”

“You seem close to her”, he tells Cas.

“Yeah, she’s like my big sister. She’s... protective of me.”

“You have any of your own siblings?”

“I have three brothers, though they can hardly be called that. They kicked me out when I presented.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows and says, “What a bunch of douchebags. Where’d you go after?”

“Well, I thought I did the right thing going to my uncle for help, but you know how that turned out.” Cas said with an awkward shrug. “Anyway, I’m over it.”

Dean wanted to kick himself for asking that. When they had first met, Cas had told him how his uncles had molested him before he ran away. God, he wanted to rip his whole fucking family’s throats off but that’s a thought for some other time.

Dean was just going to ask him how he could act like it wasn’t a big deal, when he was interrupted by Rachel with their drinks.

“Here you go. Chocolate milkshake for you Cassie, and a beer for tall, dark and handsome.” She left with playful a wink leaving Dean a blushing mess. It did bring out a laugh from Cas, which made it kind of worth it. 

“You don’t drink?” he asked Cas. 

“Only when I’m working.” Cas said with a wink before taking a sip of his milkshake. 

“Enough about me, tell me about Dean Winchester’s rough childhood.”

If it was anyone else, Dean knows he would’ve punched them in the face, but somehow he knew that Cas wasn’t making fun of him, wasn’t trying to just get the spotlight off himself. He knows that Cas genuinely wants to know how his childhood was like. Spilling his heart out, which is a huge deal for him, seemed like such an easy thing to do. He can see that he’s gonna be screwed from the get go. There’s just something about Cas that made him feel vulnerable, but in a good way, made him want to share everything about himself, and desperately wanted to be accepted.

“My uh, my mom died when I was four, house fire, faulty wiring I guess. Dad never really told me much. It uh, it fucked him up, her death. He was never the same after. Always on the road with us, never had a proper home, a proper school, a proper childhood. He was drunk most of the time, how he managed to get jobs, I’ll never know. Not that it helped much. We hardly had money for food, let alone a motel room. I think he drank because he wanted to forget everything, and when he wasn’t, he’d take it out on us. I tried my best to take on most of it, so Sam wouldn’t be hurt. Dad died when I was around sixteen, so I had to drop out of school, not that it mattered, do odd jobs so that Sam could go to school. What I wasn’t expecting was him to just up and leave me for Stanford. I guess I must’ve fucked up somewhere along the line. So yeah, here I am.” Dean finished with a sarcastic grin and looked down, not wanting to see pity in those blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” He felt Cas take his hand and looked up to see empathy in those beautiful eyes. Not pity or sympathy. Cas wasn’t judging him, he knows what’s it like to have a fucked up family. All he could do was clear his throat and give a small smile. Thankfully, the waitress chose that exact moment to come with their dishes. He grinned at Cas when he saw that his usual were bacon cheeseburger and a side of fries too.

“A man after my own heart” He grinned at Cas, who just chuckled before diving in. 

“These make me very happy.” And Dean could tell. Oh, could he tell by listening to those appreciative moans coming out of Cas’s mouth. Dean cleared his throat and focused on his burger when he realized his thoughts weren’t so PG-13 anymore. 

“Yeah, I get what you mean. I mean don’t get me wrong, the food at The Roadhouse is amazing but the burgers here are wow.” Dean said before diving into his own burger.

Conversation flowed easily after. They continued to order drinks and got to know each other properly. Dean told Cas about how classic rock is the best type of music and Cas told him how he didn’t mind any type. Cas told him that he didn’t watch movies much and was more into reading. Dean didn’t hide the fact that he enjoyed reading too and couldn’t stop blushing when Cas called him an ‘adorable alpha’. Shut up, Dean wasn’t adorable. No sir, he was a macho manly man and he couldn’t help state that with puffing his chest out. All he got in reply was an eye roll and a scoff before he saw Cas focus on something, behind him.

Before he knew it, he barely managed to stop his beer from spilling, he was being dragged towards the pool table by a very determined Cas who turned towards him, looked him in the eye and said, “You’re gonna teach me how to play pool.” And how could he say no to that?

Well, in hindsight, Dean might be regretting his decision because standing behind Cas, bent over the pool table with a stick in his hands, and his front against Cas’s back, his hand on Cas’s hand while he showed him how to take a shot, well not a great idea. All it led to were images in his mind of all the different things they could be doing bent over like that.

When it was his turn, he all but squeaked “My turn”, jumped and turned away so he could adjust himself in his pants. Though that still didn’t help in removing the images from his mind and he missed his shot. He should’ve seen it coming because in the next 10 minutes, Cas aced every single shot and before he knew it all the balls were potted. And then it hit him.

“You hustled me.” Dean was standing there, with his jaw slacked open 5 feet.   
“Don’t be dramatic, I didn’t hustle you, I merely schooled you Winchester.” Cas replied with a wink and a shit eating grin.

And what could Dean do to wipe that grin right of his face? Well kiss him senseless of course. So that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
